The Teenage Diaries
by GoldNgrl92
Summary: high school baby. its making out, boyfriend stealing, all that good stuff


**The Teenage Diaries**

**chapter one-- poolparty**

Kagome grew up in a rich part of New York. She had her rich friends, her expensive clothing, went to a preppy school, the whole nine yards. She was a petite girl with long, raven black hair, honey colored eyes, a pretty face, and a killer body. Was it her fault that she also happened to be beautiful?

Currently, she was sittong in homeroom typing a text to her best friend Sango, who was sitting at the other end of the classroom. A minute later, she heard a giggle, and she soon felt her cell vibrate in her hand. She read Sango's reply and smirked. Kagome had just pointed out Ms. Kaede's granny panties sticking out of the back of her skirt, and Sango, the teacher being at her side of the room at the time, had been able to read the tag: Gap, size XL!

Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp poke in her back. She turned her perfect features towards her close friend Miroku, a handsome boy with hair as black as her own. As she read his note, she heard Miroku moving in his chair. She looked at him, but had already missed what he had been doing. She didn't mind, though, he was always doing weird things. She reached across her desk and handed him the unfinished half of her can of Sprite, and then tuned in to the lesson.

X0X0X0X0X0X

It was second period on Tuesday, and for the juniors that meant History, taught by their homeroom teacher Ms. Kaede,as well as first period math. Inuyasha was playing with his PSP in his desk. He never payed attention in class, and he didn't need to. He was pretty smart, and skimming over Koga's notes at the end of each week suited him just fine. His friends were surprised that he could keep his grades up, seeing as he was always out with the rest of them, and 'smart' just didn't fit with the typical 'tall, gorgeous, and popular' guy drill. At the moment, his neck was starting to hurt, and as he tilted his head backwards towards the the girl that sat behind him (Ayame, was it? It was harder when you were upside down), he saw her draw a tiny gasp and stare into his shocking golden eyes. Inuyasha grinned. He knew there was a big-ass load of girls who were head over heels for him, and he assumed this was one of them. He felt his long silver hair brush the floor, and he closed his eyes and blew a kiss to the chick before raising his head again.

"In the early 1700's, Americans used--" Ms. Kaede was inturrupted.

"Was there a Gap back then?" A student asked.

"No, I don't believe there was, Mr. Miroku"

"Well, now I'm confused."

"Why ever would that be, child?"

"Where'd you get those panties from if the Gap didn't exsist yet?"

Which earned him a detention.

X0X0X0X0X0X

After lunch, during which Kagome had run out to the pizza store with Sango and brought back a pie, there was P.E. Kagome was standing near the wall of the gym in her Victoria's Secret activewear chatting it up with Sango and Miroku, when she felt a soft breath in her ear.

"Hey Sexy,"

"Hey yourself," Kagome said, poking Inuyasha in the chest.

"What're ya up to tonight?" He asked, handing out water bottles.

"Why don't you come over to my place and we'll play that messed up poker game Sango and I made up?" She grinned.

"Aight Shorty," He said and pulled lightly on her ponytail.

"Stop it, Dog Breath." She said, still smiling. As was their custom to call each other names simce middle school.

"Don't be rude" He said, returning her gorgeous smile as he motioned for Miroku, who was in conversation with Sango, to join him at the other end of the gym where the guys would be playing.

"Whatever..."

X0X0X0X0X0X

Sango was riding with Kagome in her Benz--tomorrow was Sango's turn to drive. As they turned the corner out of school, the latter noticed the cd number 6 button was lit up. She pressed it, and the car filled with Usher's "Yeah". With the top down, and singing themselves hoarse, they sped off towards Kagome's mansion.

When they arrived, the pool looked way too inviting to turn down. They stripped in the huge bathroom and each grabbed a bikini out of a drawer--Kagome kept them there for just such occasions--and in a minute they were diving and canninballing into the enormous, glass-tiled pool.

It was lucky for Kagome that her parents were in LA, because there was a honk coming from the driveway, which she recognized as Inuyasha's Ferarri. The two didn't bother getting out of the pool, the boys knew where to find them. Miroku was the first to come into sight, closely followed by Inuyasha. The former let out a loud "WOOT!" as he and Inuyasha stripped down to their boxers--to which the girls screamed and whistled with glee--and jumped into the pool, one after the other.

Which is also around the time that Souta, Kagome's fourteen-year-old freshman brother, heard the shouting and came out with his girlfriend Rebecca. Sango had noticed them first. She called out to Rebecca and waved, and then she noticed that her lip gloss was smudged, and that Souta happened to be wearing some of it. Putting two and two together, she laughed and invited them in.

"Oops."Rebecca left the door open, andKagome's little dog Bean ran out and jumped in the pool, which left everyone laughing.

"Hey Kags!" Inuyasha called out, "C'mere!"

"You gotta catch me first!" She yelled back. Laughing, she spit pool water in his face and swam away.

X0X0X0X0X0X

After everyone was dry a few hours later, one of the maids prepared a snack, and they all dug in. Souta left to his room with Becky, And Kagome took her friends up to her own. She excidedly got out the "improved" poker game that she and her friend had created a week ago and set it up. The guys got to choose the type of game. It didn't really matter, since the changed part were the chips. It was now a twisted Truth or Dare game. Each chip had a small sticker on it, with handwritten instructions on them. Depending on the value of the chip, or the color, the instructions were more or less daring, more or less penetrating questions and so on. As always, everyone would try to collect the most chips, and in the end, they can use their winnings how they like.

For example, Inuyasha ended up with what used to be a $5 chip. It was a low-intensity type, and the sticker said "One kiss from any player, CLEAN!" and he used it for a no-action kiss with Kagome.

As it turned out, Sango made out with Inuyasha once, Miroku twice. Kagome made out with Inuyasha three times and Miroku twice. Miroku and Inuyasha even made out once! Unwillingly for Sango, Inuyasha got to feel her up, and then had to masturbate for a minute. Kagome had to reveal who her first kiss was with, Miroku had to tell his darkest secret, and they all said what they already knew, being so close, that they were all virgins. Many more secrets were unleashed, some shameful or embarassing, and many more dares were done, giggling through them mostly.

X0X0X0X0X0X

_Dear Diary, _

_Nothing extraordinary happened today, but we had fun, like always. After school, the four of us came over here and hung out in the pool for a while. Remember that poker game I mentioned a few pages back? Well, Sango and I finished it yesterday at her place and we played it today with the guys. We had a lot of fun, and nowI know my friends even better. We messed around for a while too with Bean. I don't think I've said this, but i really love those three people. And did I mention how sexy Inuyasha is? I know I did on every other page, but not yet in this entry, so... what a sexy beast! (especially when he's wet...yumm! Haha) He knows I love those abs :)_

_--Kags_

X0X0X0X0X0X

_I'm not much of a writer--Kags got me into this whole diary thing. Go figure. Anyway, today was pretty cool. Miroku started doing this pshyco dance in the middle of homeroom--he knows it makes me laugh, for some reason. Later we went swimming and we played that truth or dare game we made up. I can't believe it was me who suggested that feel someone up thing! Guess who was the one who got felt up? That's right. Well anyway, we still had an awesome time._

_Sango_

X0X0X0X0X0X

_today was great--so much fun. i _almost_ got to feel up one of the girls but i lost the chip! ah well...always next time? dinner! yes!_

**(Miroku)**

X0X0X0X0X0X

_Went swimming by Kags' again today. I swear she couldn't keep her eyes off me! But that happens whenever i take my shirt off around her, I guess. Anyway, Bean thought he could swim...and he did for a minute...but guess who had to rescue him after he was getting a little pathetic? It was cool though--we played some weird game Kagome and Sango made up. It doesn't even have a name, come to think of it, but it was about making out and secrets and stuff. Fun?_

_Yash_

**okay, first chapter. im gonna continue if i get 20 reviews, otherwise its just not worth it. also, im gonna play this by ear, cuz i have no idea what to do next. ideas are ALWAYS welcome :) and if you feel you must criticize me, PLEASE DO! i love it. and dont forget to give me suggestions! (and flames, if you must)**

**Janet**


End file.
